


i'm in love with you

by wybiegowritey



Series: poetry by wybie [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybiegowritey/pseuds/wybiegowritey
Summary: A poem about yearning.
Series: poetry by wybie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789822
Kudos: 2





	i'm in love with you

I'm in love with you.

I know. It's crazy. We just met. But...

I met you and suddenly the world seemed clearer.   
There are more stars in the sky   
There are more birds chirping outside my window   
It feels right.   
It feels like I've known you   
Or that I've been waiting for you my entire life.

Maybe we were forbidden lovers in a distant past   
Maybe we were two boys kissing in an abandoned house under the stars   
Maybe this will be unrequited love.

But we only just met.   
How do I know for certain, unless I say hi?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you liked this, give a kudos and comment! Follow me on tumblr (wybiegowritey)!


End file.
